


Spite Sex

by BookofOdym



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Infinity Inc. (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, But imagine tagging that when everyone else is getting hot ginger ass, Casual Sex, F/M, M/M, Mentioned Unrequited HankTodd, Multi, Other, Premature Ejaculation, Prompt Fic, Unsafe Sex, Vibrators, Wally West Is A Human Vibrator, it'd be rude, kinkfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28879329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Cute ginger villain brat fucks everyone in two universes because I said so.
Relationships: Henry King Jr./Clark Kent, Henry King Jr./Pietro Maximoff, Henry King Jr./Roy Harper, Henry King Jr./Steve Rogers, Henry King Jr./Tony Stark, Henry King Jr./Wally West
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Characters not going to be used because of toxic fanbases:  
> \- The Batfam  
> \- Kyle Rayner  
> \- Todd Rice  
> That's it that's everyone, everyone else is fair game.  
> This is obviously not going to get as popular as the Hal one or Tony one because Brainwave Jr. isn't that popular, but you know what... he should be! He's best boy in Infinity Inc. and the most interesting villain kid. So he gets a sex fic.  
> Tagging Infinity Inc. only to make it clear what version this is.

Hank had learned long ago that he only fell in love with people who didn’t love him, who hated him. Whether that was a holdover from his childhood or what, he didn’t know. He just knew that it was annoying and that the moment he knew he had developed feelings for Todd, he felt sick to his stomach. 

“I wanna die,” he said, conversationally, to Gimmix one morning over breakfast, “Amanda Waller gave the perfect opportunity with her unhinged telepath kidnapping plan, if I’d just left, the blood thinners would have taken over, and then I wouldn’t have to deal with my stupid brain.” 

“Bit dramatic, don’t you think? For a case of the unrequited loves.” She stole an entire piece of toast from his plate. “Just tell him that you were never friends, and then never talk to him again. It’s what he deserves.” 

The man next to them, also in his mid-twenties but much better dressed than either of them, sighed. Jean was also a villain’s kid, and they had met him during school, but he was much more grey-hat than either of them. No out and out villainy, but he did trade in mystical objects that probably shouldn’t be touched by any of his clients. He had wanted to ask the siblings for help, which was why he was buying them breakfast but had been forced to listen to Superhero drama for the last twenty minutes. As it was, he had luckily brought along some brandy for breakfast, and he swallowed it down. 

“Why not spite fuck everyone else?” He suggested. 

Both siblings turned to stare at him, one of them with a look of horror and the other with one of vague interest. 

“How do you mean?” Hank asked, leaning in close. 

“Henry!” Gimmix snapped, swatting at her baby brother. It didn’t take a genius to figure out how bad of an idea this was, but it was a question of if she cared enough to stop it. 

“You’ll feel better if you fuck a few people who aren’t him. You can even consider it a form of, uh, sticking it to him. Plus, it’ll be fun.” 

“I have heard some things about speedsters. Could always see if that’s true.” 

It turned out that she didn’t. 

* * *

Of course, one of the significant problems with the plan was that Hank knew a total of... four superheroes who had no connection to Infinity Inc. or the JSA, and fucking Atom Smasher would inevitably result in the others finding out. An outcome that he would really prefer to avoid at the moment. 

Luckily, two of the superheroes he knew were Blue Beetle and Booster Gold, who were always up for causing some chaos, so four hours after talking to them, he was standing outside the apartment of one Roy Harper, already lubed up and ready to go. Which, of course, meant that it was time for nerves to kick in, and he reached into his jacket pocket with shaky hands, pulling out his psi-blockers and sticking them to his forehead. 

In his experiences with the JSA, he had learned that it took a lot of people to trust him, no matter what he did, he would always just be the son of one of their worse villains (particularly to Green Lantern), Beetle had told him that Harper had agreed, but Hank was still steeling himself for the look of distrust that had followed him since he was six years old. 

The door swung open, and he winced, only for... that expression to not be there. The look Arsenal gave him was appraising more than anything, just evaluating his general hotness. Hank, who had lost a lot of weight while trapped in an asylum, unable to even feed himself, suddenly felt self-conscious for different reasons. 

“You look cold,” Harper said, standing aside to let him into the building, and Hank took a moment to glance over the other man for himself. Tan skin and muscles combined with an incredibly tight t-shirt to make him look very hot, and Hank had to swallow down the saliva filling his mouth. He was not going to screw this up; this was his first chance to sleep with a hot guy since college. 

* * *

Roy pinned him down on the bed easily, at least physically speaking, he was a lot stronger than Hank, so much stronger that the telepath wouldn’t have been able to push him off even if he wanted to, at least not without the use of his telekinesis. Roy was also fully clothed, while Brainwave was completely naked and feeling incredibly vulnerable under the other man’s gaze. 

Sharp teeth nipped at his neck, sure to leave a mark that Hank couldn’t bring himself to give a shit about at that moment, it might make the older members of the JSA think he was a slut, but that was hardly any worse than what they already thought about him. While he was lost in his own head, the archer pulled back, undoing his slacks and letting his cock out. 

It was a gorgeous specimen: Long and fat and uncut, it curved upwards slightly, and the flesh darkened to a deep red at the tip. A large vein ran along the underside. At any other time, Hank would have wanted to take it in his mouth, but they had agreed ahead of time, it was going inside him. 

They had also agreed that Roy could be as rough with him as he wanted because Hank didn’t give a shit if he wasn’t able to sit down for the rest of the week and to be perfectly frank, neither did anyone else. Since Henry was already lubed up, Roy only wasted a moment rubbing the fat head of his cock up against the telepath’s hole before he was slamming in all the way to the base. 

Hank groaned when the archer bottomed out since he now felt completely stuffed, full in a way that he hadn’t felt in years, and in a way that it turned out that he missed deeply. The archer gripped his neck, squeezing down around his airway as he moved hard and fast, balls slapping against the other man’s skin every time he thrust forward. The telepath started moving too, fucking himself on that thick cock, even though it still sent a lancing pain through his insides every time he did so. Maybe he could have done with a little bit of stretching after all. 

But then the archer shifted his hips slightly, adjusting the angle of his thrusts; he was clearly searching for the other man’s prostate because he fucked inside three different times before he finally hit a spot that made Hank cry out in pleasure. Once he found it, though, he zoomed in on that spot, hammering the head of his cock up against it. 

“Ah,” Hank hissed, “please, please, please,” he couldn’t find the words for what he meant, and the devices on his forehead were stopping him from projecting it telepathically, but somehow Roy got what he meant anyway. He hiked up one leg over his shoulder and fucked into Hank even deeper. With what sounded like a sob, the telepath came all over his skinny stomach. 

Roy continued fucking into him, and he likely would for hours. That had been a part of their agreement too. Roy could use his body, force him back to hardness, and make him come all over again until there was no semen left in his balls anymore. He was going to be sore tomorrow, and he didn’t care at all.


	2. Chapter 2

There were two rumors about speedsters that had spread far and wide, both within the superhuman community and outside. There were message boards dedicated to theorizing about the sexual applications for various powers, and they had been active since the nineties. Hank had visited them himself during his teenage years, just reading through the various forums. The first of the rumors in question was ‘speedsters come in about two seconds flat, and are enormously unsatisfying in bed,’ and the second was: ‘speedsters have vibrating cocks, and that feels amazing.’ It wasn’t something that had ever been cleared up, and asking Jay Garrick about it was out of the question. 

Not only was Jay probably the biggest Dad on the planet, but they’d also had that ‘I see you as being like a son’ conversation a while back, which was sure to make that conversation almost unbearable. It would be like actually having his own father around for the ‘I keep accidentally projecting my orgasms into my partners’ heads during sex’ discussion. Hank sometimes still had nightmares that involved that. 

Still, his current goal meant that he could see for himself what was true in all the Superhero urban legends, and unlike Alan, Jay would not attempt to murder Hank for sleeping with one of his successors. Maybe Guy Gardner would be safe, but he wasn’t going to bet on it. Wally West was cute, although he was a bit of a bastard by reputation, and probably a better option than Barry Allen. 

Most of the founding members of the Justice League were off-limits for the moment. He just didn’t want to deal with the drama. 

* * *

“You’re sleeping with the entire superhuman population to get back at a guy,” Wally said when Hank approached him slightly later, “and you don’t care how much it hurts. I know, I heard it all from Roy.” 

“It’s not to get back at him, given that he’s never going to hear about any of this.” 

“I wouldn’t bet on it, at least not if Roy doesn’t stop telling everyone about how he landed a JSA brat,” Hank opened his mouth to argue that there was no possible way that he could ever be called that; he was the kid of their worst villain after all, but the speedster was looking at him strangely. “Uncle Hal does this all the time, but are you sure you want to deal with the reputation that comes with it.” 

Hank made a face. “Nothing I do now could make anyone’s opinion of me any worse.” 

The speedster clapped his hands together. “Well then, as long as Jay doesn’t find out. Sure, I’m down for a good time.” 

* * *

Wally didn’t even bother taking him to a bedroom; they’d met outside the Hall of Justice, so he just ended up getting dragged inside and shoved into the nearest locker room. Luckily, it was completely free of people. 

The telepath was slammed back against a locker, the other redhead’s tongue down his throat, and he groaned in pleasure as Wally rubbed him through his jeans. With fumbling fingers, he managed to undo the speedster’s own pants, pulling out his cock, which was already half hard. “Just let me get it a little wet first,” he breathed when Wally finally pulled back. 

The speedster nodded, allowing him enough space to get to his knees. Hank hummed, mouthing along the underside of the other man’s thick cock. His tongue was just flicking out to wet the glans when Wally suddenly gave a gasp. Thick cum shot out of his slit, splattering across the telepath’s nose and painting his face with a flattering white. 

Hank coughed. “Was- was that...?” 

It looked like the rumor about speedsters coming before they even got inside was true, which did explain a few things about Jay now that he thought about it. Hank was starting to regret even coming here in the first place. 

“Look, that just... happens sometimes,” Wally told him, in the sort of tone that made it clear no one would believe him if they told them, so he might as well just keep his mouth shut. The speedster ran his own fingers through his hair. “It’s not like I don’t have any ways to get you off, so just... don’t tell anyone about this, okay?” 

Five seconds later, and without much of an idea how it had happened in the first place, Hank found himself pressed up against the lockers again, front first this time, with his jeans bunched around his ankles. The speedster had one hand between his ass cheeks and was rubbing two lubed up fingers in circles over his hole. 

Wally pushed them forward slightly, and they slipped in easily. It wasn’t like he was still dripping with Roy’s cum or anything, but the telepath had still been fucked by him recently enough that he was still loose. The speedster scissored his fingers and then pushed them in past the second knuckle.

The fingers squirmed inside the telepath, worming their way deeper and deeper into him until they found his prostate. Wally circled his fingers, rubbing the sensitive bundle of nerves, while Hank made soft noises of pleasure. It was nice, he wasn’t sure if he would be able to come to it, though, and he would prefer it if the other man touched his dick, but the sensation was still somewhat enjoyable. 

Then the fingers inside him started to vibrate, and he cried out in genuine pleasure. It was too much, especially since he’d never in his life played with any toys that might have gotten him used to the sensation. 

Hank took a low breath, willing himself not to come too quickly. After his response to the speedster’s own premature ejaculation, he knew that he would never live it down. Possibly, Wally would go to everyone he knew and tell them how he had Brainwave Jr. sobbing on just his fingers if he did mention that to anyone. Although the two situations were hardly comparable. 

As if able to read Hank’s thoughts on his face (or possibly, he’d lost control of his powers again and was shouting inside the speedster’s head), Wally changed his angle and made his fingers vibrate even faster, then all thoughts went out of Hank’s head entirely. 

Drool escaped from his lips as he rested his head on the cold metal of the locker, trying to stave off his building orgasm, but to no avail. The vibrations didn’t let up, and soon he was coming all over the door of some poor person’s locker. Hopefully, it wasn’t Aquaman’s. He didn’t feel like being stabbed when he still couldn’t form a coherent thought. 

In fact, the only thoughts he could think at that moment were ones that involved other people coming in and deciding to use him too. It was amazing how much he wanted that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before someone says it: Yes, I know Hank has not gone by Brainwave Jr. since his father died, and has therefore never gone by that name publicly, so it's annoying when writers decide to have villains or civilians use his original name. That said... it has been used mockingly by other heroes because of how lame it is, so I'd say just about every hero knows about it.


End file.
